1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of core chucks for paper windup rolls specifically for use with power driven winding drums. The present invention provides a means for compensating for irregularities in the dimensions of the core to assure uniform winding and unwinding of the paper from the core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional drum winders for paper and the like, the roll of paper is placed on power driven winding drums and rotatably driven so that the paper is taken up on a winder core. It occasionally happens, however, that the core is not uniform in wall thickness between its inner and outer diameters. In that case, there is a tendency for the paper to be wound unevenly on the core because the core itself rotates eccentrically. Even a slight displacement from rotation along the true centerline can cause substantial vibration and problems of irregular winding in the relatively massive roll of paper being wound on the core.